Critters
| number = 15 | image = File:Critters.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 18, 1998 | director = Dan Riba | writer = Joe R. Lansdale | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = The Ultimate Thrill | next1 = Cult of the Cat | previous2 = Mean Seasons | next2 = Cult of the Cat }} :"That's a lot of bull." ::- Robin Critters is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for introducing the original character of Farmer Brown to the series. "Critters" is the 14th produced episode and the 15th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot A microbiologist known as Farmer Brown developed a chemical that enhances animals with the intention of providing a greater source of products from livestock. However, his experiments are considered an aberration and he is forbidden from continue the process, which in turn ruins his livelihood. One year later, Gotham City is attacked by massive bugs. Batman confronts these monsters, before they collapse in the middle of the fight. Batman analyzes their DNA in the Batcomputer and realizes that the bugs were genetically enhanced and opens the possibility of encouter other kind of mutated animals. Elsewhere, Farmer Brown and his daughter feed their monstrous creations, preparing them for the attack on Gotham. Not long after that, the monster animals attack the city, creating chaos and spreading destruction. Fortunately, Batman, Batgirl and Robin manage to stop them all and afterwards, they rendezvous with Commissioner Gordon at the GCPD Headquarters. They are trying to figure out the nature of the attacks and the source of the monsters, but the answer comes to them. A genetically enhanced goat enters the room and demands fifty million dollars to stop the attacks. Harvey Bullock is the man sent to deliver the money, but in his attempt to capture the criminals, he ends up captured by Farmer Brown's daughter and once they reach their hideout, Bullock is tossed to become food for a mutant boar. Batman, Batgirl and Robin arrive in time to save Bullock, thanks to a tracking device placed in the fake money that Bullock delivered. However, Farmer Brown gets the upper hand in the fight thanks to his chemically enhanced daughter. The heroes are placed inside a giant silo, which is actually a missile loaded with a new batch of mutant bugs, meant to be sent to Gotham. Farmer Brown locks the heroes and starts the coundown, but Batman manages to get everyone out of the silo just before it launches and he drives a car into the missile, causing it to explode in mid-air. Farmer Brown's evil plot is thwarted, he and his daughter are arrested and apparently, Gotham is save once again. However, inside Brown's abandoned hideout, the sound of an animal can still be heard. Cast Notes & Trivia * This is one of the few episodes of TNBA that was not included in any cutscene for the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery C 01 - Farmer Brown.jpg C 02 - Batman.jpg C 03 - Batfamily.jpg C 04 - Farmer Lair.jpg C 05 - Brown.jpg C 06 - Batgirl and Robin.jpg C 07 - Holy Cow.jpg C 08 - Bull.jpg C 09 - Bullock.jpg C 10 - GCPD.jpg C 11 - Batman.jpg C 12 - Bullock.jpg C 13 - Hideout.jpg C 14 - Country Girl.jpg C 15 - Batgirl.jpg C 16 - Robin.jpg C 17 - Batgirl.jpg C 18 - Jump.jpg C 19 - Robin.jpg C 20 - Batman.jpg C 21 - Creepy.jpg C 22 - Even Creepier.jpg C 23 - Perfect.jpg C 24 - Police.jpg C 25 - Sunset.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Directed by Dan Riba Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Minor Villains Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes